


Hux takes charge

by DaisyChainz



Series: Culture Shock [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Caring, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Over-protective Behavior, Post-Coital Cuddling, Power Bottom Armitage Hux, Shower Sex, Slice of Life, Star Wars modern au, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz
Summary: Ben makes an unexpected statement, Hux has an unexpected reaction.





	Hux takes charge

They had hiked all the way up the falls, back and forth over the steep grade, and now stood where they could look from the top all the way down. In early Spring the trees were mostly still bare, but large swatches of the mountain had a new-bud blush. 

"Don't get too close to the edge." Ben put a protective hand over Hux's chest. Hux leaned over a little to see better over the railing. The water rushed over the top of the rocks, splashing and rolling. 

"The sign says not to go passed the barriers. I think it's perfectly safe right here."

Ben ended up positioning himself between Hux and the railing. Hux recognized the gesture. It was one he saw a lot in Grant County and the surrounding rural area, but one he had specifically watched play out in the parking lot of Peggy's Pinch grocery just that morning. 

A young couple had been walking to their car as he had pulled into the lot. The young man had walked with his hand on his girlfriend's back. He had eyed Hux suspiciously, as though he were planning on gunning the engine and running them over. Then he had moved to place himself between Hux's car and his girlfriend. He had opened the car door for her, still keeping his eye on Hux as he parked three spaces away. Only after she was safely inside and he had closed the door did he look away. 

"Ben, you are a Gentleman, but I think you might be a bit of a chauvinist as well."

"Why? 'Cause I take care of what's mine?"

If Hux had had hackles, he would have felt them go up. "Yes, exactly that. I'm not a possession. I don't belong to you, you know."

There was a long pause where they just stared at each other, a sudden tension in the air and in their muscles. Instead of moving away Ben actually leaned in. Hux wanted to back away but pure stubbornness kept him still. A frisson of something sharp streaked through his gut. 

"Let me be understood." Ben's voice was low and quiet, but did not project calm. "I absolutely belong to you." Hux couldn't hide his jerk of surprise. "Wh-what?" Somehow stuttered off his astounded tongue. 

"What you do with me, with my feelings or my heart, is totally up to you. You can ignore, love, crush--they're yours. I'm yours. 

"I was under the impression it was mutual. I know we haven't exactly spoke about it, but actions talk louder. If I do have you-then I intend to take tender care. Am I wrong?"

Hux shook his head hard, wordless for a beat. Finally, "no. No, you're not wrong. I'm sorry if I misunderstood."

Some of the tension left Ben's shoulders, but he didn't relax. He was still close, dark eyes searching Hux's. "Are you gonna break me?" He sounded a little desperate in the wake of his impassioned speech. It was the first time Hux had heard him sound uncertain about himself. Hux felt his chest clench. 

Hux took his face in his hands. "No, absolutely not. I will take care as well." He kissed Ben in a sudden urgency. "No one," he started, then had to try again. "That's not what most people mean when they say that."

Ben grazed his nose over a Hux's cheek. "I don't want one-sided. I don't want to own nobody else. I just want to be with them. I want to be with you." His arms pulled Hux up tight and he leaned into him. "But I am yours."

They stayed tangled up like that for a while. The waterfall splashed next to them, Hux could feel the occasional water droplets on his arms. Finally Ben pulled Hux's arms down and took his hand. Silently they started back down the trail. 

Close to the parking area Hux let go of Ben's hand and broke the long silence. "Did we almost have a fight?"

"Maybe." He briefly looked serious, then broke into a grin. "We should probably have make-up sex just to be safe."

"Oh really." Hux folded his arms over his chest. "I'm not sure I want you touching me right now. I might still be angry."

"Well, come here and let me convince you."

Hux regarded him thoughtfully for a moment. "I think what you really need is for someone to put you in your place."

Ben's eyebrows flew up in surprise, but he smiled. "What?"

Hux stalked towards him. "You need someone to show you that you aren't always in charge." Ben didn't answer, but he looked interested. "That someone else can take care of you." He grabbed Ben's hand and pulled him towards the car. "Take us back to your place."

They made it back to Ben's trailer in a lot less time then it had taken to get to the hiking trail. They didn't speak the whole ride home, and they didn't speak walking across the gravel to Ben's front door. Ben kept giving Hux expectant glances, but Hux gave nothing away. 

Ben unlocked the door and they went into the living room. Ben closed the door behind them and stood against it, watching Hux in the dim light. 

Hux stared back for a moment before he stalked over to Ben, pushing him flat against the door. It wasn't lost on him they were reversed from their first time in this very spot. Hux kissed Ben, firmly keeping the upper hand when Ben tried to take control. 

He let Ben move his hands over him, but as soon as he attempted to move things along faster he captured his hands and pressed them to his sides.

"Oh no you don't." Hux pressed him back, kissing him hard. Ben surged up against him, but didn't try to get his hands back. Hux made certain to map Ben's mouth thoroughly. 

When they paused for a breath Hux released Ben's hands, but he left them at his side. Hux rubbed his cheek against his, his lips grazing Ben's earlobe. Ben shuddered. 

"You are amazing." Hux breathed into his ear, touching his cheek and then running his fingers through his hair. "You spend so much time thinking about what I need, taking care of me." He pulled back and looked him in the eye. "I found I like being taken care of, having someone that actually makes sure I'll have what I need. I've never had that before." Ben's expression changed and he moved to touch Hux, then hesitated. 

A smile played over Hux's lips. He nodded. Ben brought his hands up to a Hux's face, gently ran his fingers over his cheeks, under his eyes. 

Hux closed them and made a soft sound. "I didn't think I would like it. I can take care of myself."

Bravely, Ben leaned up and planted a kiss on his lips. "But you don't have to."

Hux nodded and kept him from moving back. "I know. But I resisted. Until I got hurt." He pulled Ben's hand off his cheek and kissed his palm. Then he kissed each finger, and folded his hand closed and kissed each knuckle. Ben's eyes watched his mouth closely. "And then I let you because I didn't have much choice." He released that hand and turned his attention to the other. Instead of kissing, he licked his palm; tiny kitten licks. He could feel Ben's breathing speed up. 

"I appreciate it, and I like it. Even if you are a bit over protective at times." Ben tried to speak but he silenced him with a finger over his lips. "But you have to let me take care of you sometimes, too. If we belong to each other, then we have to take care of each other. Otherwise it will be one-sided." He looked questioning at Ben. He nodded. 

Hux smiled and slid his hands down over Ben's chest, across his flanks and around to his back. "Good. Come here."

Ben let one hand cup the back of his head, the other curl around his shoulder. It occurred to Hux, again, that even though they were almost the same height, Ben was so much Bigger than he was.

Hux let Ben kiss him for a few minutes. Then he stepped back, reaching up for Ben's hands. He led him around to the couch, tugging at the hem of his tshirt. Ben pulled it off and dropped it on the floor. "Lay on your stomach." Hux instructed. Ben did as he was told. 

Hux straddled his thighs and ran his hands over Ben's back, lightly. He felt the smooth skin under him, admired the contours and the beauty marks scattered across it. Ben gave an appreciative moan when Hux finally dug his fingers into the tight muscles. "You told me you would 'let me' give you a massage." He quipped. 

He worked his way over each shoulder, then down each side. Finally, carefully, he worked the muscles along his spine. Ben gradually relaxed under his hands, Hux could practically hear him purring like a giant cat. 

After he had worked all the way across his upper hips, Hux leaned over and kissed his back. Gently at first, his spine, his shoulders, the base of his neck. Ben's breathing picked up again. 

Hux gave long, open-mouthed kisses, each one lingering across the chosen portion of skin. Ben started squirming under him. He soothed his hands over his back. "Roll over." He lifted himself up just enough for Ben to reposition himself under him. Hux was still sitting on his thighs, so he got a good view of just how appreciative Ben was of his ministrations. He took note with an interested hum, but then ignored it to lean over Ben and kiss him again. 

Ben reached up and wrapped his fingers over his waist, not trying to pull him down. But when Hux pulled away from the kiss he stopped him. "Do you know how scared I was when you got hurt?" Hux brushed a finger over his lips. "Not at the time. Phasma told me you, how did she put it? 'Freaked out'."

"Traitor." Ben frowned. 

Hux kissed him. "That was all right. You were strong when I needed you to be. I'm glad you let her see that."

Ben looked doubtful but he added, "you broke my heart when you wouldn't get in the ambulance without me." 

"I'm sorry."

"No, it just . . . You know." Ben pulled him down over his lips again. 

Finally Hux left his mouth and trailed his lips down to his throat, mouthing at his thundering pulse. He nipped gently, then slid over to his shoulder. A few kisses, a few licks, then he was on to his chest. He licked around the contours of his pecs, studiously ignoring his nipples, lower. 

Ben tensed, knowing what he was going to do. But he couldn't stifle the guffaw that escaped his lips when Hux stuck his tongue into his belly button. Hux looked up Ben's body and grinned at him. It was the only place he had found on Ben that was ticklish. And he had searched. Thoroughly. 

Partly in contrition for tickling him, and partly because he couldn't wait any longer, Hux finally moved back to Ben's chest.

Ben gave a long satisfied sigh as Hux locked his mouth over one nipple and sucked gently, running his tongue over the rough circle. Ben slung one arm over his own head and rested his hand on the back of Hux's. Hux could feel him moving his hips, even though he couldn't get any friction. 

When he felt that the one nipple had been given enough attention, Hux moved to the other. He kissed the under side of Ben's pec, leaving a drying trail of saliva back up to the nipple. He ran his tongue over it, feeling every part, rolling his tongue over the hard nipple. Ben groaned and pushed his hips up, tightening his fingers into Hux's hair. 

Hux sat back on his thighs, wiping his mouth with his hand. He took the sight of Ben in. "You are a mess," he smiled as Ben peered at him through a haze. "So beautiful." He reached to undo Ben's pants. 

He took his time, as he enjoyed doing. Ben was so hard that his cock twitched every time Hux's hand happened to brush it. Which was quite a few times. Ben watched hungrily as Hux pulled his underwear down to finally expose him. Ben lifted his hips so that he could push his clothes further down his thighs. 

"Look at you." Hux licked his lips and took him in hand. Ben cried out in relief, "Shit" he hissed. "God that feels so good." Head thrown back into the couch cushion, eyes just slits, Ben watched himself push into Hux's grip. 

Hux suddenly wondered how far he would have to push to get Ben Solo to beg. 

With the plan he had starting to come together in his head, it just might happen. 

Hux pumped his hand lazily, admiring the way Ben's cock felt in his hands. The shape of it, the velvety skin, how it filled his hand. He shifted back and leaned over it, Ben's eyes widened in anticipation and his chest rose and fell faster. Keeping his eyes on Ben's Hux licked a long stripe up the underside, enjoying the feeling of Ben's body tensing under him, the vibration of his moan through their bodies. He did it a second time, enjoying the way Ben looked like he was about to lose his mind. 

Finally he opened his mouth and slowly slid it down over his cock. Ben squeezed his eyes shut and let out a long, guttural groan. That went straight to Hux's own cock and he found himself gripping Ben tighter, moving faster over him. His tongue worked over the shaft as he moved. 

When Ben really started the climb Hux pulled off. Ben gave a protesting whine, but Hux laid over him and ground down a little as he kissed him again. 

"I'm not nearly done taking care of you." He punctuated that by running his tongue over the inside of Ben's mouth. He shivered and clutched Hux to him. 

"Torture is not taking care." He complained breathlessly. Hux laughed as he pulled off. "Just you wait." He promised dangerously. Ben's eyes were glued to him. 

Hux tugged at his pants. "Let's get you in the shower. We got pretty sweaty hiking." Ben looked like he was going to object, but then he asked "are you getting in with me?"

Hux smiled and stripped out of his shirt. "Of course, I have work to attend to."

It took a few minutes to get everything off. Ben took the opportunity with Hux's hands busy to kneel in front of him, run his hands over his body and nuzzle at his partially clothed cock. He kissed the tip of Hux's cock through his underwear and looked up enticingly. For a moment Hux was sorely tempted, but managed to pull him to standing and kissed him as he pushed him backwards through the living room and down the hall. 

As in most single wide trailers, the bathroom was hardly big enough for one full-grown man, much less two of Ben and Hux's size. While they ran the water they made as much space as possible by trying to get as close as they absolutely could. 

Ben had one hand on Hux's ass, pulling him tightly against him, while Hux had his arms over his neck and his tongue nearly down Ben's throat. When the room filled up with steam they finally broke apart.

Ben stood looking at the small bathtub, cock at attention and an unfocused look in his eye. "How 'zactly is this supposed to work?"

Hux regrouped his brain enough to give directions. "Get in and stand under the spray. I'll squeeze in behind you." With a little acrobatics he managed to get his underwear off in the tight space. 

Ben nodded and stepped around the shower curtain, leaving just enough room for Hux behind him. Hux pushed him forward under the water to wet his hair. 

As he poured shampoo into his hands and rubbed them together he said "I can't really cook and keep you fed like you do for me. But I can do this." With that he started rubbing the shampoo into Ben's hair, massaging his scalp with his fingertips as he went. "I know how tactile you are."

Almost immediately Ben melted under his hands. "Oh man, that feels amazing." He tilted his head to let Hux scrub and scrape. Hux pushed him back under the spray and rubbed the shampoo out. Then he did it all again with the conditioner. 

Next Hux rubbed the soap between his hands. He started washing Ben's back, massaging over the spots that had been particularly tight before. If Ben had leaned back against him any more Hux was afraid he would fall over. 

Hux moved from his back around towards the front. "Lift", he washed under Ben's arms, then pressed himself to his soapy back as he pushed his hands across his chest. Ben was completely pliable, his chin almost touching his chest. Water from the spray was dripping off his nose. Hux could feel the moan reverberating through Ben's chest and straight into his own as he cupped Ben's pecs and ran his thumbs over his nipples. 

Hux straightened Ben back up and pulled away to get more soap. "Ah, I almost missed a spot." He ran his soapy hands over Ben's ass, appreciating the musculature and giving it a hardy squeeze. He pulled away again for more soap. 

Once he had a good lather he reached around again. This time he ran his hands over Ben's lower abdomen, down over his hip bones and grazed the skin right above his cock. Ben let out a frustrated sound. 

"Shhh." Hux whispered into his ear. "We'll get there. No rush." Ben seemed to disagree but he quieted. Pressed against his back again, Hux ran his hands down over the tops of his thighs, then crept them into the creases along his groin-- still managing somehow to completely avoid his cock. 

Ben pressed back against him, searching to press against Hux's cock, trying to wiggle against him. 

To distract him Hux finally took a hold of him, with his warm soapy hand. Yet again Ben let out a groan of relief as Hux worked his hand over him. The soap made him slick, Hux's hand moved easily. After he'd teased his balls, he slid his hand up and over the head and slid his fingers under the edge; he knew Ben had a sensitive spot along there. Ben gave a hiss and he knew he'd found it. 

Hux slid his mouth along Ben's neck, just under his dripping hair. He licked the shell of Ben's ear and whispered "I know you said that you like to top, but didn't I also hear something about," he slipped a finger from his free hand across the cleft of his ass, "liking anal stimulation?"

Ben made an incoherent sound as Hux gripped his cock harder and slipped his finger down between his cheeks and his soapy finger over Ben's ass. He didn't push, just traced along the ring of muscles. 

Ben gasped and reached back to encourage Hux's hand. His hips were making mindless circles and he had to brace his other hand against the wall. Hux almost had to strain to hear him muttering his name, breathlessly on repeat. 

So Hux slowly slid his hand away, and after a few more tugs released his throbbing cock. Ben made a low, frustrated sound. "Fuck Hux," Hux wasn't sure he had ever heard him say that. "I think you're trying to kill me." /yore tryna/.

"Tsk now. We need to get you rinsed and dried off. Come on." He gave Ben a perfunctory and business-like rinse and instructed him to turn off the water as he got out and dried off. 

He had just about gotten Ben dried as well when there was a growl and he found himself lifted up onto the edge of the sink. Ben pushed between Hux's legs, trapping their cocks between them. He braced one hand behind Hux's head, and the other on his back to pull them tightly together. The towel went on the floor and Hux's arms were around Ben's neck. The kiss was deep and frantic, Hux allowing Ben to take control for just a moment. 

When they came up for air even Hux had to admit it was time to have mercy on Ben. "Bed, now." Even in his addled state Ben didn't have to be told twice. He pulled away, grabbing Hux's hand and nearly dragging him out of the bathroom. The door to the bedroom was right outside the bathroom and the bed (king-sized in a trailer bedroom meant the door had to remain open) was just a step away. 

"Lie down." Hux crawled over the bed to the nightstand and pulled the bottle of lube out. Ben watched him closely as he knelt on the bed next to him and opened the bottle. Hux poured some onto his fingers and rubbed them together. 

Ben licked his lips. "Are you gonna . . ."

Hux hesitated, "I know we haven't done this before, but we've talked about it. Are you ok . . ."

Ben interrupted hastily. "Hell yeah! Except, I don't know if I can last long enough."

As Hux pushed that first finger inside he realized just how close he was as well. "It's all right. I don't think either one of us is going to last much longer." He closed his eyes as he worked another finger in. He was much closer than he had thought. He had been so focused on Ben it had crept up on him. He gave half a groan. 

The bed shifted and Hux opened his eyes to see Ben leaning up to mouth at his stomach, reaching out a hand to his hip. He avoided Hux's cock, they both knew what would happen if he didn't. Instead he licked over his abdomen, tickling just a little. Unfortunately, Ben knew exactly where all those spots were. 

Hux handed Ben the lube. "Perhaps it would be better if you did the honors. I'm ready to take you."

Ben looked hungrily at Hux as he laid back and slicked his cock. He set aside the lube and reached for him, steadying Hux as he climbed over him and lined himself up to Ben's cock.

He let out a long breath as he pushed himself over Ben, feeling his head stretching him. "Ah, it's been a while. Oh, but you feel exquisite Ben."

Ben's hands tightened on his hips, his head tilted back and his lips parted. But he never took his eyes off Hux. They were both panting with the exertion of moving so slowly. 

Finally Ben's cock was fully seated within Hux. He took a shaky breath and leaned down to kiss Ben. It was sloppy and he soon moved away so he could rock over Ben. He hissed and Hux could feel his muscles tensing. He felt Ben's cock twitch as he slid almost all the way off, then slowly worked his way back down. 

He managed to find a rhythm that didn't immediately push then both over the edge, but that wasn't tortuously slow. He stayed low, just inches off Ben's chest, their panting breath ruffling each other's hair and caressing their cheeks. Hux felt as though his muscles were tight enough to snap, hovering somewhere close to losing control and coming all over Ben's stomach. Ben didn't look in any better: his mouth was working like he was trying to talk, and couldn't quite form words. 

Finally, his grip tightening even more on Hux's hips, he blurted out "Shit! Hux . . . Hux, please. Let me make you come."

In some remote part of Hux's brain he thought 'Ben Solo begging, that was easier than I thought it would be', but his knee jerk response was "no, you always take care of me first."

Ben pushed his hips up and groaned. "Gotta feel you come on my dick. Please." The please came out as a groan punctuated by his back arching. 

Hux had to admit that would feel good for Ben, probably push him over the edge as well. "I'll do it." He struggled to sit up, leaning back with one hand on Ben's thigh. He gripped his cock and felt his eyes roll back in his head. "Shit, Ben. Your cock feels so good inside me." His rhythm was shot to Hell but Ben was keeping them going. He had lifted his head to watch as his hands moved Hux and his hips pushed him all the way in with each thrust from below. 

Hux started to lose it, his orgasm spreading up his torso and over his limbs. He gave a long, low cry and his whole body started to shake. He felt Ben push as far in as he could, his hands bruising on his hips. He thrust upwards so hard Hux could feel both of them being moved, and he could feel Ben spilling inside him. He had a vague notion of Ben being very loud. 

They moved against each other until they were both oversensitive, the occasional twitch causing them to both shiver.

Hux managed to hold himself up with the help of Ben's hands, which were still clenched around his hips. Ben's eyes were still squeezed shut, mouth open, breathing just starting to slow. 

Hux let go of his cock and wiped his hand on his thigh. He managed to shift forward and propped himself on his elbows over Ben's chest. His head was starting to clear as his caught his breath

"Now do you understand how much I care about you too? " When Ben opened his eyes they suddenly seemed clear and Hux stared back a moment. Then a sudden and terrifying thought hit him. "I might even . . . I think I'm . . ." Ben loosened his hands off his hip and gently touched his face with his fingertips. "Shhh, Hux. I love you. You don't have to say it if you're not ready. " He smiled in a way that Hux had never seen--on Ben's face or anyone else's. Hux wasn't sure what the expression was. He managed to stutter out "is that what this is?" He took Ben's face in his hands and watched a smile light it up. "Yeah. For me anyhow."

Hux blinked at him for a moment, his mind reeling. But one thing was unquestionably clear, now that he could put a name to it. "Yes. I love you too, Ben."

Ben leaned up and kissed him. Even in their exhausted aftermath it was an enthusiastic kiss. One to celebrate their declaration. Ben brushed their noses together, then laid back smiling. Hux brushed a finger over his cheek. "How long have you known?"

"A while. I suspected pretty early on. But I didn't wanna spook you so, I may have tried extra hard."

"You've been trying to show me you love me, since you couldn't tell me?"

"Yeah. But I like saying it even better. I love you." He gave Hux that smile again. He basked in it like the sun for a moment. "And I love you. It does feel strange to say. I don't think . . . I don't think I've ever said it to anyone before."

"No one?"

"No one I ever went out with, certainly not my father. Perhaps my mother, if I was old enough."

Ben wrapped both of his looking arms around Hux and pulled him against his chest. Hux lay listening to Ben's heartbeat under his ear, and his breath over his hair. 

*** **

They dozed off like that, and when Hux awoke the room was starting to darken and his stomach rumbled. He lifted his head and found himself looking straight into Ben's sleepy gaze. Ben mumbled "hello lover" and tightened his arms over him. 

Hux smiled and laid his chin over crossed arms so he could still look Ben in the face. "Hello my love. How do you feel?"

"Exhausted. But the best kind." Ben winked. 

"You know, it's a good kind of caring when there's food involved." Hux felt Ben's chest move him up with his chuckle. 

"If you wanted something other than a poor man's lunch maybe you shoulda been nicer to me earlier. I'm too tired to cook."

"I was very nice to you, thank you."

"In the end."

"Yes, that's what counted." He thought for a moment. "What exactly is a poor man's lunch?"

"A bologna sandwich."

"Ugh."

"If I feel a little skippy I might fry it for you."

"Fried bologna? That sounds disgusting. I thought you loved me."

"Well, if you hadn't loved me so hard I could actually cook for you."

Hux leaned up and kissed Ben firmly on his lips. "Then I guess we're going to starve."


End file.
